looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Rabbit
Super Rabbit is the 52nd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. It is also the finale of the series. Plot Daffy Duck needs to sell some stuff to buy Tina a birthday gift. He decides to sell a carrot jewel that belonged to Bugs. Daffy asks Bugs why he wants to keep it. Bugs tells Daffy that he's not an Earthling nor is name really Bugs, it's Kalel and that he's from the planet Crypton (with a C not a K). He also tells him he's really Super Rabbit, former hero of Metropolis. In the flashback, Bugs explains that he used to be a superhero and that he fought supervillains from near and far. Super Rabbit enjoys his life as a superhero; the praises, the parades, the celebrations, and the attention. One day, Super Rabbit battles a villain named "Braniac" and foils his plan to shrink Metropolis and turn it into a tiny town. The next night, Super Rabbit is attending a party the citizens are throwing for him, when Lex Luthor interupts and wrecks havoc. Super Rabbit removes his robotic suit and swings it out into outer space, which proves to be a big mistake. Many years ago on Crypton, Super Rabbit's father banished an evil villain known as Zod and his evil minons, Feora and Thunkian from the planet for endangering the enitre planet. Zod vows to destroy Super Rabbit and rule the universe. Thanks to Super Rabbit's carelessness, the villains are freed from their evil prison and are given superpowers and go down to Metropolis to get rid of Super Rabbit. On Earth, the citizens are throwing Super Rabbit a parade and Zod and his cronies arrive and easily beat Super Rabbit. Super Rabbit surrenders to Zod and Zod has taken over Metropolis and put Super Rabbit to shame. Depressed, Super Rabbit goes to see his father in the Arctic for advice. Gerel tells Bugs that he desereved to lose becuase he has become a show off, an ego maniac, and villains come to Metropolis because of him. Super Rabbit realizes what he has done and now he must find a way to stop Zod by getting rid of Faora and the robot by using his brain. Super Rabbit dresses up as a reporter, but Zod and Faora are not fooled by the disguise. Faora tries to kill Super Rabbit but he convinces Faora to leave Zod and he does the same for Thunkian. Now, Zod is on his own and battles Super Rabbit on his own and is defeated. Zod, Faora, and thunkian in a new prison and they leave Earth forever. Klalel also quits being a superhero becuase he has learned that power corrupts unless it's tampered by humblity. It is implied that Bugs made up this entire story, to distract Daffy from his true secret identity of Bat Rabbit Cast Tina Russo appears in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Elmer (as Lex Luthor)': "Sssshhhhh be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting Super Wabbit". *'Lex Luthor:' Congradulations showboat! You just wanched an unstable nuclear acclerator into space. Trivia * This is not to be confused with the 1943 Bugs Bunny cartoon "Super-Rabbit" (note the hyphen). * In the Superman Comics, Faora had no actual reason for hating men. * This is the only crossover in the series. * This episode breaks consistencies. In the first episode, Crypton was destroyed but in this episode, it's not. It must have been fixed after it was destroyed. Or more likely both stories were lies. * This episode means that this entire series began and ended with Bugs telling Daffy that he had the same origin as Superman. Daffy this time claims he's not falling for it. * This is the 2nd time that we see that Bugs is Bat Rabbit. Thee first time is at the end of season 1 episode 6. * At the start of the episode you see Daffy with a shopping cart that contains one of the cowboy outfits Lola made in "You've Got Hate Mail" and an automatic carrot peeler from "Peel of Fortune". * The humans are drawn in a DC Comics/Daria style in this episode. * The animation design for The Looney Tunes Show characers during the story of SuperRabbit is a homage and reminiscent to the classical modern appearances of the Looney Tunes characters. * Bugs says his trademark catchphrase dressed as Bat-Rabbit: "Ain't I a Stinka?". Along with that, he says another one of his signature catchphrases: "What a maroon!". * This is the only episode of season two to be aired during 2014. * This is the series finale. * This is the last appearance of Tina so far. In Other Languages Gallery Super rabbit 2.png Jo-rel.png Daffy as Zod.png Tumblr mw27g7955O1rx7a0lo1 1280.png Tumblr mw27g7955O1rx7a0lo2 1280.png Tumblr mw27g7955O1rx7a0lo5 1280.png Bugs Bunny ready to kiss.jpg Super Rabbit and Marvin's superhero.jpg The gang.jpg Talk to the hand.jpg Super Rabbit and Zod.jpg Super Rabbit Identity.jpg Picture.jpg Super Rabbit mighty.jpg Super Rabbit on Crypton.jpg LTS photogenic.jpg The sniff.jpg Batrabbit.png Batrabbit stinker.png Weird scent.jpg Zod statue.png Tumblr mvop328SDC1rpuofmo1 500.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes